Cherry Lips
by Nata Yoh
Summary: Allen never imagined he'd be attack in the headquarters. He's in trouble, but he might just like it. Oneshot Yullen! Read


Okay, hey. I just felt like writing a short Yullen fic. Hope you enjoy.

PS- OOCness, sexual stuff, etc. The usual, tehe.

* * *

Allen sighed as he walked down to his room. The halls were empty, as most places at midnight. He stumbled with each step he took, almost falling each time. His white hair glistened in the moon's light for he had just gotten out from the bath.

"Ouch." He muttered as he stepped on a pebble. Great, he kicked the pebble to the side, which wasn't his most brightest idea. "Ow-ow-ouch!" He had just returned from Russia after being attacked by rouge Akumas. He received a couple of bruises, a black eye and a broken (left) foot.

He grabbed his leg, crouching down in pain. "Oww!" His usally dry white shirt was now wet and see through. Hey, that's what you get when you don't dry your hair properly.

"Mmmmmmm...m..."

Allen paused. What was that? Was there just a weird moaning sound now, or was that just him? Or could it be, he froze in fear, a gh-gh-gho-ghost?

Frantically, he looked around, his wet hair splashing droplets of water everywhere. The air felt cooler, something his master told him that meant a ghost was nearby. His mouth clamped shut, his silver eyes widen in shock. He felt a chill, goosebumps coming to him.

He felt a presence behind him...Then a...Hand.

"AH-"

Another hand shut his mouth up. His fanatically threw his arm like a madman.

You might think, he's an Excorcist, shouldn't he be use to the dead and all? No, not at all. Ever since he was little, his master had told him nothing but ghost stories at night. Though not many know that, his phobia has been here and shall still stay forever more.

"Ah!" Allen yelled in a low voice as he was shoved against the wall. He felt something grab his wrist, unabling him from throwing any punches at his (not so) ghostly attacker. He was flipped, so he wasn't kissing the wall anymore. He prepared himself to face a ghost, his worst nightmare, which turned out to be his second (nightmare) as he faced his attacker. He would have pushed his attacker off if it wasn't for his broken foot and being exhaust.

Allen's eyes closed slightly, finding his attacker only to be his arch nemesis, Yuu Kanda. Being to busy not panicking, the younger Exorcist didn't notice the look the pretty boy held.

His eyes were sprakling in, in, well, something Un-Kanda-ish, a small blush coloring his cheeks. His hair was loosed, trickling down his back like silk. A small pout graced is face.

"Oh BaKanda, it's just you." Allen sighed, still clueless. "You could let go know." He wriggled his wrist slightly, to tired to pull the out. The samurai looking teen didn't budge.

Allen couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling as he felt the older teen's body heat. He was close, a little to close. "Kanda, what are you-"

"Aren."

Allen's eyes bulge out as he felt something sweet and soft over his lips. It was moist and almost like a girls. He could smell the smell of cherry blossom from the other man. He shut his eyes in shock.

'Wha-what?' He tried to push Kanda off, failing miserably. Kanda still held on his hands, preventing the other boy from attacking him. The long haired beauty closed off the white haired angels way of escape with his long arms, trapping him with his long, slender legs.

Allen's silver eyes widen as he felt something wet slide over his lips. In shock, he opened his mouth. Bad move.

Kanda's tongue darted in, exploring every part of Allen's mouth. Allen tried to resist with no prevail, his body reacted all on his own. His tongue moved, as if fighting with Kanda's for control. Allen was losing...bad.

Allen's mind was screaming stop, but his body disagreed. Soon enough, his hands that were recently release were running through the Japanese's long locks with mad skills. He could feel his body heating up, blood rushing all over the place.

"Ahh!...Oh, Ka-" Their lips meet again. "Kanda! Ah!" They were doing nothing but making out, yet Allen could feel something coming out, from down below. He could feel it. The heat, the spark, it felt like butterflies in his stomach. Man, those sure were mad butterflies.

"Mmmm..." He moaned as Kanda's currently free hands traveled up and down his torso, running over his hardening nipples. He shivered both from his touch and the cold. "Huh?" He questioned in displease as the older teen pulled away. His eyes in daze, he wanted nothing more than to return to what they were doing.

"Kanda, what are you- Ahh!" He moaned in a small voice as the older boy teased his collar. He sucked and tickled his neck with nothing but his mouth. "Kan-Kan, I'm go-"

"Shh..."

"!" He gasped in both pleasure and startled as he felt the others hand reached low. He's hands, his large and smooth hands were slowly traveling down Allen's abs, stopping just below his belly button as if to tease him. Then, the older teens whole body pressed against Allen's. Allen blushed as he knew what was going to happen next, he spent to much time with Lenalee and her Yoai obsession.

"Kanda, what are you do...ing?"

Allen gave a 'What the heck?' look. Kanda, Kanda just.

He just fell asleep?

* * *

"Lavi, this is all your fault!" Bookman lectured. Currently, the whole adult(plus Lavi) Excorcist were searching for something.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Lavi yelled.

"Lavi, how could you?" Krowry cried.

"How was I suppose to know they served Kanda the drink with alcohol?"

"You know Kanda can't handle any alcoholic drinks! We always lose him and by morning somebody's hurt (Krowy cried at that, having to experience that once.) or something!" Bookman smacked Lavi across the head.

"I didn't mean to!"

All adults glared at the red headed man. "Keep looking!"

* * *

Kanda stirred slightly. He got up, his blanket slipping down his body. He looked around; he didn't remember coming to his room last night. Or changing.

He felt something wet at the side of his mouth. With an eyebrow raised, he took his finger and wiped it off. Sensing that it wasn't anything dangerous, he licked his finger, the wet one.

Kanda felt something wrong, what did he do last night? Did he hurt somebody again? He really hoped that was the case. Still, something was off.

His finger was still in his mouth.

"...It's...Sweet.."

* * *

Allen couldn't sleep a wink last night, not after what happened.

He blushed. "Maybe, he, he. Kan-!"

"Allen! Time to eat!" Lavi banged Allen's door.

"I'm still sleeping!" Allen hid under his blanket, hugging a large pillow, blushing.

Lavi looked confuse. "But he, just now- Gah, fine." He left for breakfast.

Allen made sure Lavi was gone, no longer could he hear the Bookman's foot steps. He was blushing hard. "BaKanda!" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Opps, poor Allen, got caught in Kanda's drunken state . So yeah, here's a short Yullen story, review.


End file.
